My Angel
by Bitemytongue
Summary: Godric is about to meet the sun, feeling there is no redemption for him on earth. His angel appears and is there to pull him off the rooftop. ONE-SHOT


Author's Note

One-Shot! This is my first one-shot so tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

"I'll stay with him as long as it takes," Sookie said as she walked past Eric and towards Godric. Eric gave his maker one last look before heading down the stairs with tears in his eyes.

Overlooking the city Godric said, "It won't take long, not at my age."

"You know it wasn't very smart, Fellowship of the sun part," Sookie said.

"I know, but I thought it might fix everything somehow," Godric said, "But I don't think like a vampire anymore." Godric paused and turned to look at Sookie "Do you believe in God?"

"Yes," Sookie answered.

"If you're right, how will he punish me?" Godric asked saddened.

"God doesn't punish, he forgives," Sookie said in reassurance.

"I don't deserve it, but I hope for it." Godric said as he looked at Sookie.

"We all do," Sookie replied trying to fight back the tears. Godric went to reply but a sound of flapping pulled his gaze away from Sookie.

"Mrs. Stackhouse, you may go inside I have a few words with Godric," Bella said with her wings spread out behind her, the white feathers flowing with the slight wind from the rooftop. Godric looked amazed at the brunette angel that stood in front of him now, he turned back to Sookie and nodded for her to go. Sookie looked at Bella one more time in pure astonishment before heading down the stairs as quickly as she could not wanting to believe what she had seen.

"Who are you?" Godric asked looking over the brunette in front of him.

"I'm Isabella," Bella said holding out her hand for him to take, "I prefer Bella though."

"Isabella is a beautiful name, but Bella suits you it means beautiful in Italian," Godric said as he kissed Bella's hand.

Bella smiled, "You're wrong you know."

"What am I wrong about?" Godric asked as he turned back to the view of the city.

"Wanting to die," Bella answered as she went to stand beside him, "You want to die because you feel like there's nothing left for you here, that this is not the place you belong anymore that you aren't meant to walk the earth, but you couldn't be more wrong."

"I'm an abomination to this Earth, my time was never meant to be this long," Godric said.

Bella shook her head, "Do you know what I am Godric?"

"I would assume an angel with the wings," Godric said looking at Bella's large wings.

Bella smiled, "Yes, well not entirely. I'm part angel part human. I'm not supposed to be alive, but yet I am. Do you really think that if God didn't want me to walk the Earth, he would've let me even exist? If he didn't want vampires, werewolves, or fae he would've done something by now, stopped all us creatures from existing. We have just as much right to be on this earth as humans do. Humans can be just as cruel as the rest of us. Between every creature there is a good side and a bad side. It only matters which side they choose to live by. Humans, they think they're all mighty and pure because that's what they themselves have chosen to believe. Have you seen the wars, the bloodshed the innocents that die every day because of them? They are just as much monsters as the rest of us Godric."

"I've killed many in my time Isabella, it's time I face my punishment," Godric says.

"I once met this day walker, he had turned and killed thousands in a short period time. He let the bloodlust get to him, and he slaughtered towns and armies. One day, he was pulled out of the bloodshed by his brother and he vowed to find a new way of life, to redeem himself. He met his mate, and together they started a different diet, and found the family they always wanted. He struggles everyday with the bloodlust, but he never loses hope in himself, because he doesn't want to kill anymore. He's gone against his true nature just so that not another life is taken by his hands. He found his hope here on Earth, I believe you can too," Bella says as she smiles as she thinks back on Jasper.

"Why would you care so much?" Godric asked curious as to why she was making sure he stayed alive.

Bella smiled, "I have my reasons to need you alive."

"The Sun is coming up," Godric stated as he saw the sun beginning to rise. Bella moved and stood directly in front of Godric, her eyes pleading for him to come to reason.

"Do you want to see something?" Bella asks using her final attempt to get him to stay alive "Something beautiful?" Godric looks at her confused but nods in the end knowing his time is limited. He sees Bella bite into his wrist and hold it up to him. Godric couldn't resist the smell of her blood. With a click his fangs appeared and sunk into Bella's wrist. He swallowed a few mouthfuls and stepped back once her wound healed itself. Godric stood amazed as the sun began to rise and he was still standing.

"Angel blood has this factor in it, if I give to you willingly it will allow you to walk in the sun for 24 hours, I figured if you truly wanted to die, you should at least be able to enjoy your last day on Earth, and I know you haven't seen the sun rise in over 2,000 years," Bella said as she walked and sat on the edge of the building, she patted the spot next to her, and watched as Godric sat beside her.

"How did you know I was here?" Godric asked, "What I was about to do?"

"I could feel it, I could feel you," Bella answered.

"How?" Godric asked.

Bella smiled at him, "I'll explain it later, enjoy the sunrise it's your first in many years."

"How old are you?" Godric asked as he looked at the sunrise.

"28, but physically, I'm 19. I've only known I was a half-breed for about 4 years when I met my father and he awakened my angel side. Half-breeds are trialed I guess you can say. You are raised as a human, and your angel parent chooses whether or not you're worthy to be an angel. I'm one of I believe two who have been worthy to have their angel side awakened. Since I'm part human, I can come out a complete psycho who believes they're better than everyone else, or I can become the opposite, someone who understands all creatures." Bella answered.

"There's only two of you?" Godric asked.

Bella nodded, "The other, his name is Jordan. Sweet kid, he's been around for 50 years, but is frozen at the same age as me. He's actually my brother."

"Have you seen father?" Godric asked curious.

"No, we don't have any contact with other angels, it's only me and Jordan. We're allowed to just be. We can do what we believe is right down here on earth. Our father stays in heaven and we stay down here. It was the deal when we became angels, we could never die and be let into heaven. We had to stay down here on Earth and do what needs to be done." Bella said as she swung her feet back and forth on the side of the ledge.

"What do you do," Godric asked.

"Bring justice," Bella answered, "When a person has forever tainted their soul with no return we're meant to kill them and make sure that they don't taint others. We really don't run into a lot of tainted souls without return, in the last four years, I've only met two, and they were both human."

"And my soul?" Godric asked

"Is better than most humans," Bella replied, "Do you believe in soul mates Godric?"

"One soul to match the soul of another person," Godric said, "I believe it, I've seen two souls who belong together."

Bella nodded, she wondered if he could feel that they were soul mates, "You deserve to live Godric, you just have to realize that, and coming from an angel it means a lot."

Godric cracked a smile, "You were human correct, for 19 years, tell me about your time as a human."

"I had a mother, Renee and she married my father Charlie, he wasn't the angel father. They were happy for a while, but Renee enjoyed her freedom and life on the road, so she took me and left. For 10 years until I was 13 we travelled constantly all over the world. It wasn't until my dad threatened to file for sole custody we settled down in Phoenix, Arizona. I got a job to pay for the groceries, my school supplies, and some other household utilities, since Renee was a scatterbrain and couldn't keep a job. When I was 16 Renee met Phil, who was a baseball player. When I was 17 they got married. It was okay for a while but Phil had to begin to travel for his games and Renee was beginning to miss him, so I made the decision to move in with my dad and let Renee and Phil be together in peace. Charlie was great, gave me space and left me in peace when I needed it. I moved to Forks, Washington with him, and that was when it began to change for me. I met a family of day walkers. They only fed off of animals, they wanted to blend in with humans at the time. I figured out what they were at the time, and I began to date Edward, he was a mind reader, but being part angel, my mind was silent to him. It was on our first official date that we ran into a group of 3 nomads with his family. My blood is more intoxicating than other human's blood so one of the nomads decided to play a game. We split up I went with Jasper who was the day walker I referred to earlier and his mate Alice. We ran to phoenix. It was there that the tracker had found me and used my mom as bait. I snuck away and went to face him. He didn't have my mother, it was just a video he was using to trick me. He attacked me, and I tried to defend myself, but being human it was useless. He decided to turn me, so he bit me, but Edward got there on time and they fought for a while, and when the rest of the family came Jasper killed James and Edward sucked the venom out. A few months later I got a paper cut and the blood lust was too much for Jasper and he tried to attack me. Jasper was an empath so he wasn't just feeling his own bloodlust, he was feeling everyone else's as well. He couldn't fight it, and I don't blame him for attacking either. Edward got frightened and pushed me into a glass table with glass ornaments, and I cut deeper into my arm, and I needed stitches. After that Edward got tired of having to be around a pathetic worthless human, so he dumped in the forest. I got mad and sulked for a few days and then I realized that it just wasn't meant to be, so I moved on. I then dated my best friend Jacob who was a shifter. After 10 months of dating, he proposed, and the day of our wedding, he imprinted on another girl. After that I couldn't take Forks anymore so I moved to Seattle where I went to college, and had a volunteer job at the local children's hospital. It was on my 19th birthday that my father appeared. He told me the basics of who I was and he gave me the option to become immortal along with my brother, or to stay human. I choose immortality as an angel. After I got my angel side awakened, my brother Jordan came to me, and he helped me adapt. We stayed together until my 26rd birthday. After that we parted ways, he went to Canada and I stayed here in the U.S. we wanted to be close but still independent from each other. I've travelled and helped those who need to find themselves again."

"Is that why you came to me," Godric asked.

"No, I came to you for another reason. A few days ago, I came here to stop the fellowship of the Sun. They were doing something in God's name, but God would not want the bloodshed, so I came. That's when I felt you, and I was going to get you out, but I knew you didn't want to be rescued and it was too early to meet you. I saw Eric and his group come for you, so I knew you would be fine. It wasn't until I felt your determination to die that I knew I had to come and try to stop you." Bella answered.

"Are you angry with the two men who hurt you," Godric asked.

"No, it only led me to where I needed to be," Bella says, "Edward hurt me, but I think I needed to meet his family and understand that not everyone is a monster. With Jake, I needed to know that there was one person for everyone out there, and you can't stand between two souls who belong together."

"Your wings, they're gone," Godric said turning to face Bella.

"Yes, well I can't blend in with humans when my wings are out and about," Bella says, "I only use them when I need to."

"You look beautiful in the sunlight," Godric said as he continued to gaze at Bella.

Bella blushed, "Thank you, so do you want to do something now that you can be out in the sun?"

"No, I just want to stay here," Godric said, "Will you stay with me please,"

"Of course, I have nothing to do otherwise," Bella said.

"Do you believe my soul can be saved," Godric asked.

"Your soul does not need to be saved Godric, it already is, you've been redeeming yourself for a long time now," Bella said as she reached and took his hand in her own for comfort, "You know, you did a good job with Eric."

"You've met Eric?" Godric asked.

"I did, a few months ago, I was with a group of human friends. They wanted to go to Fangtasia, I was going to make sure none of the other girls got in over their heads and decided to become human blood bags. I was keeping a close eye on them, but I stayed hidden, I'm not particularly fond of people knowing that I'm an angel, they try to take advantage of me. My friends and I were leaving for the evening when a group of vampires came out to take a bite out of me. I was defending myself, but I don't like killing unless the soul is tainted, and all of them could be redeemed so I tried to keep them off long enough so the other girls would escape. Only one of the girls screamed and distracted me, a vampire had pinned her to the wall and sunk his teeth into her. I pulled him off and she ran, but I was distracted with that vampire that the other two came up to me and each stabbed me. I might not be able to die, but I can still feel pain, so I lost my balance a bit and they were about to pounce when Eric came. He warned them to leave me alone and that if I was ever attacked again they would be punished. Eric didn't know who I was, but he still helped me. I was about to kill those vampires, and Eric saved me from going against my own rule and killing them. He watched me removed the knives and I gave him my name, and then he offered me his blood, but I had already healed so I didn't see a point. I remember he wanted to know what I was, but I didn't tell him and then I left." Bella said, "Eric helped me without knowing who I am, he might seem this scary monster like Viking on the outside, but his soul is good, he just doesn't like showing it very much, he believes it makes him weak."

"That was the way I taught him," Godric said, "I always feared I did a horrible job with Eric."

"Eric is a good man," Bella said, "He's a good vampire, he just keeps that side of him at bay."

"Why don't you want anyone to know what you really are?" Godric asked changing the subject from Eric.

"People can be greedy and with everything I can do, someone will want to use me for their own benefit." Bella says, "This world, this world has become a world of survival of the fittest, and Jordan and I, we're the fittest on Earth."

"I can understand why you would keep it to yourself," Godric says he moves off the ledge and stands up, he holds out his hand for Bella. She takes it and he helps her stands. He begins to walk towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked as she kept up with his pace.

"I've changed my mind," Godric said, "Maybe I can live for a bit longer."

Bella smiled, "That still doesn't answer the question, where are we going?"

"I don't know, I haven't been out in the sun for a very long time. I want you to come with me," Godric said.

Bella smiled, "Where to first? You know no store will be open this early in the morning."

"I know, I don't need a store I just want to be outside, and I want you for company," Godric said. Bella smiled.

"Alright, lead the way," Bella said as they walked out into the Dallas air. Godric still held her hand as they walked in the streets. Bella kept a smile on her face as she saw the happiness in Godric as he absorbed the sunlight. They walked everywhere for hours.

"Do you want to go anywhere," Godric asked Bella.

"Do you mind if I get something to eat. I haven't eaten in a while and I'm feeling a bit drained," Bella said.

Godric smiled at Bella and took her to a place to eat, he still had his wallet in his pocket so this meal would be on him.

"I didn't realize you had to eat," Godric says at they get a table at a restaurant.

"I do at least one or two meals a day," Bella says, "It's mainly to keep me from fainting. My body still needs nourishments. I do a lot of things like humans, eat, sleep, I just don't age anyore."

"What can I get you two today," A waiter asked with a smile.

Bella returned the smile, "Can I get your vegan pasta and a water please?"

"Are you vegan?" The waiter asked as he wrote down the order.

Bella nodded, "I've been vegan for a few years now."

"That's pretty cool, I've tried it, but it's a pretty hard diet to stick to," The waiter replies.

"It can be hard at first, but I got used to it pretty quickly," Bella replies.

"And what would you like sir?" The waiter turned to asked Godric.

"Nothing, I'm not hungry at the moment," Godric answered.

"Very well, your meal will be out in a few minutes," The waiter said as he walked off.

"Vegan?" Godric asked Bella as the waiter left. Bella went into explaining what a vegan was and what her diet consisted of.

"Why would you not eat like other humans?" Godric asked.

Bella shrugged, "I get more energy from being a vegan. It's not as hard as it seems actually, I learned how to cook and what things to buy and what not to."

"So tell me more about your brother," Godric said wanting to know more about Bella.

"Jordan, he's funny and really kind. As siblings, we have this connection similar to the one you have with Eric, only we can talk telepathically. It's how he figured out where I was when I my angel side was awakened. Apparently angels constantly have children with humans, only the children aren't ever truly worthy to have their powers. They grow up with this sense of being better than all others, or that other creatures are demented because they aren't humans. Jordan and I, we both ran into the supernatural and we accepted them and saw them more than just monsters. Jordan, his family was killed when he 14, and he had inherited their fortune and lived a lonely life, but he was a large part in his community. A vampire came into the town Jordan was in. He was lost and delusional, so Jordan offered him a room in his home, well he offered him the basement. Jordan accepted the vampire and helped him control his emotions and his blood lust. This vampire wasn't very old physically, probably the age of 18, the same age as Jordan at the time. Jordan even went as far as buying him a coffin." Bella said.

"What happened to this vampire?" Godric asked curious.

"He found his soul mate, the only problem was his soul mate was human and had fallen ill, she was only given a few months to live, and he didn't want to condemn her to this life if it wasn't what she chose. The day came and she died. He went with her, he met the sun. Jordan stayed with him until it was over. Jordan always told me that no one deserves to die alone. It was the day of his 19th birthday that our father deemed him worthy and his angel side was awakened. Jordan told me he's been waiting for his sibling to appear, he said he felt me when I was born, he could feel me arriving. On my 19th birthday our father appeared and offered me the same deal as Jordan and I took only at the time I didn't know about Jordan, but we took to each other quickly." Bella said.

"What did you do together?" Godric asked.

"We went to school, I got my nursing degree so that I can work in a hospital and Jordan became an EMT. We rented an apartment, and we lived in different places. We lived in Phoenix, Los Angeles, New York, and Boston. It was after living in Boston we agreed to part ways for a while, we both wanted to find ourselves." Bella said with a smile, "It's quite fun having a brother, especially Jordan since we look nothing alike."

"You don't?" Godric asked, "I thought siblings shared similarities?"

"We mainly just share our angel side," Bella explained, "Jordan, he's African American. His skin is darker than mine and he takes more after his mother. My skin is pale and I take after my mother. His eyes are blue, mine are brown. He has black hair I have brown. Side by side we look nothing alike. The only similar appearance we have is our wings only his are more of a grey color than my white ones."

"Is there a reason behind that?" Godric asked curious to see if it was because he was male and she was female.

Bella blushed, "Our wings, they take the color of our purity. When my angel side was awakened, I was a virgin, so my wings became a pure white. Jordan, he wasn't a virgin when he got his angel side so they come out a bit darker."

"That makes since," Godric said, trying to hide back the smirk he had hearing Bella was a virgin.

"Here you go Mam, I hope you enjoy," The waiter said.

Bella smiled, "Thank you." She began to eat happy at how good the meal tasted she saw Godric giving her a funny look. "Does it smell bad to you?"

"No, I was just remembering a time when I once a human eating a very disgusting meal from one of those fast food restuarants." Godric says, he gives Bella a smile in which she returns.

"Do you still talk to your human family?" Godric asked.

"No, my mother and I became estranged the moment I moved back with my father, and my dad well he choose his friends over me. Jake, the one I was going to marry, his father is my dad's best friends, and I guess they gave him an ultimatum. Them or me, and my dad made his choice," Bella said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry. That doesn't seem like the appropriate behavior for a father," Godric said.

Bella smiled, "It wasn't, but then again I never was his real daughter. I'm fine with it really, my life is different now, and I've to accept that."

"Do you have the enhanced sense such as a vampire?" Godric asked.

"I do, I'm a bit stronger and faster than any vampire, I also have many other gifts, like precognition, telekinesis, telepathy, and some others."

"Does your brother have the same abilities?" Godric asked.

"Yes, we share similar abilities. Except, I can project my touch of death onto any item so when it's touched the person dies. Jordan can't do that. It's how I killed the tainted, I don't like making their deaths seem noticeable, so I'll put the touch of death on something, and when they touch it, people just assume they had a heart attack. Although it wouldn't really work on vampires."

"Have you killed any vampires?" Godric asked picking at a napkin on the table.

"No, just the two tainted humans I ran into," Bella said, "I try to keep my killing only to those who are tainted."

-Page Break-

It was night time and Bella walked beside Godric. "You've decided to live." Bella stated.

"You can be convincing," Godric says with a smile.

"I'm glad you decided to live Godric," Bella said returning his smile.

"Will you be leaving Dallas?" Godric asked.

"I think so, I was thinking moving, but I'm not sure where too exactly," Bella answered.

"I will no longer be the Sheriff of Dallas," Godric mentioned.

"What do you plan to do?" Bella asked as they walked close to where they were in the morning.

"I don't know yet," Godric asked, "Will I see you again after this Isabella?"

"I believe so," Bella said as they stopped in front of the doors. Bella turned to face Godric, "Don't do anything foolish. Your Childe needs you, he will be lost without you. It is you who keeps the good in him." Bella kisses Godric's cheek lingering a bit longer than she should.

"We will see each other again Isabella," Godric stated firmly, he would do anything in his power to see her again

"I know we will, but right now Eric needs you," Bella said, "And you need him."

"Your blood will wear off soon," Godric said.

Bella nodded she reached around her neck and took off a long necklace she was wearing. At the bottom it held a small locket in the shape of a wing. It was filled with a watery liquid. She handed it to Godric. "So you know this was real, that I wasn't just a figment of your imagination."

Godric smiles and put the necklace on, "What is inside it?"

"One of the most powerful things on earth," Bella says, "If you're ever close to death, or someone you love has died, have them drink that, it'll save them." Bella gives Godric a hug in which he returns eagerly. She says her final goodbye and reassures him they will meet again.

-Page Break-

Godric sits in Eric's office, at Fangtasia. It's been a few months since he's last seen his Isabella and he missed her greatly.

"What has you upset," Eric asked as he walked into the office.

"Just wanting something," Godric said, "How is the club going?"

"Perfect, how about you join us this evening on the stage," Eric said, "You might find you enjoy it."

"I have nothing left to do, please lead the way," Godric said standing up and following Eric out to the stage he took a seat in the throne Eric had made for him. He looked over as the humans threw themselves at the vampires. He saw Eric push someone off the stage as they annoyed him. Pam Eric's Childe came up to the stage, looking concerned.

"There are two people, humans, who I saw dragging a vampire outside," Pam whispered, "I think they may cause a skeptical."

Eric nodded and stood up, I stood up after him and followed him out.

"It is his time Isa," A male voice whispered, Eric looked at Godric and they followed the voice.

"We will draw attention if you don't make this quick," The male said again. They reached the alleyway, and Godric stopped frozen as he saw Isabella kneeled in front of the vampire.

"You are tainted, I am sorry," She said, she took out her knife, and plunged it in his heart. She pulled out a necklace that matched the one she gave Godric, she watched as her tears fell into the wings.

"There was nothing we could do for him," the man beside her said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like taking a life," She responded standing up.

"It's you, the girl I helped," Eric mumbled. Bella turned to look at him and then flashed Godric a smile.

"It's good to see you both again," Bella says.

"You know them Isa," Jordan asked coming to stand beside his sister.

"Yes, the tall one, his name is Eric, he saved me from killing a group of vampires, had he not showed up I would've taken their lives. And that's Godric," Bella said as she smiled at both of them, she didn't need to tell Jordan more on Godric, he knew who he was instantly.

"What are you doing, why did you just kill him," Eric demanded as he growled at Bella.

"You will talk to my sister with respect," Jordan hissed, Bella placed a hand on his arm.

"We were doing our job, he had no redemption left Eric," Bella said she looked at Godric hoping he would understand and was grateful when she saw him nod in understanding.

"Leave them be Eric, they are not causing a problem. Head back inside Eric," Godric said. Not being able to disobey his command Eric headed inside. Jordan kissed Bella's temple.

"I'm going to head home, and get some sleep," Jordan said. Bella nodded and said goodbye to him.

"I told we would meet again," Bella said to Godric.

"Indeed you did, I was just hoping it didn't take so long," Godric said taking a step forward with every word now standing directly in front of Bella, "After you left, I had a question, that I'd been wanting to ask, but you were gone."

"And that question would be?" Bella asked meeting his gaze.

"Did you know we were soul mates?" Godric asked looking into her eyes to see if he could find the answer.

Bella smiled, "You figured it out? How long did it take?"

"Only a few minutes after you had left. The ache in my chest, the feeling of having to have you close, but what got me was the question you asked me when we were on the rooftop. You asked if I knew what soul mates were. You wanted to know if I could recognize that that's what we were. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not something to be forced into Godric," Bella answered, "It was something you had to discover on your own, not something I would force on you."

"I wanted to find you, but I realized without a last name I couldn't track you down," Godric said, "So, I've been patiently waiting for the day I got to see you again. For the day that I could claim you as my mate."

"Swan," Bella said with a smile.

"Swan?" Godric asked.

Bella laughed softly, "It's my last name, Isabella Marie Swan."

"Isabella is a beautiful name," Godric said as he leaned down and kissed Bella, he had been waiting for this since she left, and he was ecstatic to finally get the chance to do it. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against her own, their eyes meeting.

"The liquid, inside the wings, it's your tears?" Godric asked.

Bella nodded, "An angel's tears can heal anything, including death."

"Why did you give it to me?" Godric asked, "Did you believe I would try to meet the sun again?"

"No, I gave it to you because I know the trouble Eric was in for selling blood. If something happened and he died or got severely close to death, I wanted you to be able to save him, to keep him with you." Bella said with a smile.

"I don't want you to ever leave my side again Isabella," Godric said as he pulled Bella closer to him. Bella smiled.

"I didn't leave," Bella stated, "I was still in town until the day you left with Eric. After that I went to Canada with Jordan, and then 2 months ago we moved here."

"You've been here for two months," Godric asked surprised.

"Yes," Bella said with a grin, "Why do you think that ache in your chest has gone down?"

"You knew I was with Eric, why didn't you come sooner?" Godric asked a bit confused as to why Bella had waited to see him again.

"It wasn't time, not yet," Bella said, "Tell me, have you enjoyed staying alive these past few months?"

"I've enjoyed most of it, but mainly I was waiting for a brunette angel to come back," Godric said with smile.

"I told you we would meet again," Bella said as she caressed Godric's cheek.

"You're my angel Isabella I need you to live. Without you there isn't a point for me to live," Godric said, "You got me to believe in living again Isabella, and now I need you by my side. I don't want you to ever leave me again Isabella. Where you go I go."

Bella grinned, "I don't plan on leaving anytime soon I want to be with Godric, for now until forever."


End file.
